dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Manacore Strikes Back
Darth Manacore Strikes Back is an upcoming sequel to A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. Summery After the destruction of the Destruction Moon. Breon and the rest of the gang led a Rebel squadron to Hoth, but after Sylveon visits Breon in spirit he has to go to Middle Earth and learn the ways of the Force from Gandalf. And soon Manacore learns that Breon is his son after hearing it from King Sombra on a hologram. Meanwhile Ace, Crocodog, K-2SO, and the rest of the gang try their best to get away from the Nightmare Empire and hide on Bespin. Plot Opening crawl/attack from the Wampa The film opens from the after math of A New Hope for The Eeveelutions, and Darth Manacore is obsessed finding Breon. So he sends probes far out the galaxy to find him, and one hits on Hoth. And Breon is on a tauntaun and sees a meteorite hitting Hoth, and he contacts Ace Uno that he finished his circle. But then as he starts to set off for the base, his tauntaun goes crazy and they are attacked and ambushed by a Wampa! At Echo Base/Where's Breon? Soon, Ace returns to the bases where Crocodog is fixing the Infinity Eagle, and he goes inside and tells the general that Captain Hook can't wait any longer, he'll have a huge bounty on his head. But as he heads out, Astra stops him and tells him that they need him. But Ace tells her that she wants him. But Astra tries to deny this but Ace states it's true. Then, he tells her he can arrange that with a beautiful kiss. Then we come to the droids and appliances that K-2SO complains of how cold it is, and then Lampy tells Ace that no one knows where Breon is, and Ace asks the deck officer if he's seen him, he tells him he hasn't, and that he might came in the northern entrance. So Ace tells him to check it, and he goes to the Taunting room, and deck officer tells him that Breon hasn't came in the northern entrance, as Ace asks if any speeders are available. But they're still being adapted to the cold. As Ace then decides take one of the Tauntaun to go and find him. Despite the deck officer telling Ace the temperature is dropping and that his mount will die before it hits the first marker, Ace sets off to find Breon. Escaping from the Wampa's cave/vision of Sylevon Meanwhile, Breon soon awakens only to find himself suspended from the ceiling of an ice cave. He then tries to free himself but his body is too weak for him to reach his legs. Then he notices his Lightsaber sticking out of the snow as he tries to reach for it but both his arms and feelers are too short to reach it. But then Breon uses the Force and the saber then flies into his grip as he cuts himself free. But then the Wampa tries to get him, leading Breon to cut off its arm, as he makes his escape, the snow storm gets worse and Ace is still searching for Breon. And even BB-8 has failed to locate him, and soon Breon collapses from exhaustion. As the Appliances want anxiously for Breon, the deck officer informs them that they must close the shield doors. Despite some protest the doors are closed as Crocodog lets out a howl. As K-2SO informs the team that BB-8 has been known to make mistakes time-to-time. And Breon will be okay as he's a clever Labrodeon. Meanwhile, as the snowstorm is raging on, Breon is laying in the snow semi-conscious as his thoughts go over his mind as he slowly froze in place. He thought of his friends, he though of the appliances, he thought of his brothers and sisters whom now he may never have the chance to ever meet in person. He also thought about his aunt and uncle, but most of all he thought of his mother he never knew. But then his thoughts of his mother slowly began to become more vivid and clear and then as he weakly opened his eyes, he saw a figure standing in the snow in front of him. And he asks who is she, she never tells him her name, and tells him that he must go to Middle-Earth, and there he'll meet Gandalf, a wise wizard who taught her the Force. Then she fades from view as Ace arrives, and Breon passes out. As Ace comes to him, and his Tauntaun freezes. Which he dragged Breon to the Tauntaun, and uses Breon's lightsaber to cut the Tauntaun's stomach open and he puts him in there, so he can stay warm, and he sets up a shelter and sends a message to help. The next morning Soon, snow speeders are out searching for them. And SpongeBob detects them and they pick them up and take them back to base, as Breon is slowly recovering and everyone comes to him to see how he's doing, and Breon thanks Ace, as Ace tells him that's 3 he owes him. Then he tells Astra that his work is done, and that men are better than women, as Astra insults him and Crocodog laughs, and then Astra calls him a "Stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking, Nerf Herder!" and then leaves, and everyone agrees to let Breon be alone. And Breon goes to sleep. The Nightmare Probe Droid/The Nightmare Fleet Then, the others were reported to the control room, for something. So Ace and Crocodog decided to go check it out, and it appears to be a droid. And then Crocodog growls at it, and it open fires and Ace fires, but activates self-destruct. And Woody confirms it as an Nightmare Probe Droid, and the general orders everyone to prepare evacuation. Then we come to a large fleet of Star Destroyers, and Manacore sees the fleet. And then he walks by, as some officers do "empire stuff". Then the Inquisitors look at the monitors, and Manacore comes to inspect and confirms they are there, but an officer protests him, but Manacore refuses to listen and tells him to set his coarse to the Hoth system, and tells General Veers to prepare his men. Preparing of the battle/The Battle of Hoth Then, in the base, everyone gets prepared for battle. And then, the Infinity Eagle shows a few sparks, and Ace yells at Crocodog to turn it off. Then a minute later, Breon tells the 2 to take care, and mostly Ace, which he starts to reconsider his decision to leave. As one of the Imperial General informs Manacore of their arrival to Hoth, but Manacore knows that the Rebel fleet is aware of their presence as he tells the General to prepare the troops as he contacts the Admiral and Force Chokes him, claiming he failed him for the last time. As he promotes the Captain to Admiral. And, soon the Imperial Fleet arrives at Hoth as Walkers are deployed. And everyone gets ready for battle, and soon it begins. And, several snow speeders are deployed to take on the walkers, and one is too strong for blasters, then Breon's gunner is shot and killed. As Breon tells Rogue 3 to fire his cable on the walker's legs, which it falls and a Snowspeeder fires at it and explodes. Then, we come back inside the base, and a rebel tells the General that they won't stand much longer, and then K-2 tells BB-8 to take care of Breon and himself, and walks away worried. Back at the battle, the walkers continue their attack as Breon and another speeder prepare to attack another walker, but the other one gets destroyed, and Breon gets hit and crashes. And he attemits to pull his co-pilot's corpse out but was unable to, the upcoming walker and crushes him. Escaping from Hoth Then Ace comes to the others, and asks if they're alright. And Pheobe asks why's he still here, which Ace replies that he was gonna check on them, and notes that he can't start his ship without the keys. And then a rebel announces that Imperial troops are entering the base, but accidentally drops it and resumes it. And Ace tells them to come with him, and Astra tells the other rebels to get to their transports. As K-2 and the appliances run behind them. Along with 2 other Rebels, then Breon gets under a walker and fires a tow cable on it and pulls himself up, and ignites his lightsaber and throws a grenade in there when it reveals a pilot in the bathroom and he talks to himself of what it was, and then it blows up. Then, the strongest walker aims at the shield generator and fires, and it blows up! The others head down one path but then it gets blocked, so they decided to take the Infinity Eagle, just as Manacore, his Inquisitors, and Snow Troopers enter the base. And the team all hop inside the Infinity Eagle, and Astra states that it'll never get pass the blockade. But Ace assures that he has a few tricks up on her sleeve, and after killing several troopers, they punch it and fly out. And Breon meets up with BB-8 as he gets his own shuttle, a Viper Mark II Shuttle ready for take off and, BB-8 asks Breon why they aren't joining the others, Breon explains they're going to Earth to Middle-Earth. And they fly off. The chase/landing on Prehistory While The Infinity Eagle is being prusuade by other TIE's, and they encounter 2 Star Destroyers, but Ace out mouners them. And then when they prepare to jump into light speed, it failed! So Ace and Crocodog decided to go and fix it, but when they do they get hot by something, and they head back up and it was a ringed planet and Ace confirms it that it's Prehistory, and they fly to it's ring, but K-2 tells him the odd's of successful navigating an asteroid ring is 3000 to 1, but Ace tells him not to tell him the odd's. And after destroying 2 TIE'S, and Sunil screaming from larger asteroid's, one of the surviving soldiers tells him that they'll be pulverize if they stay out here much longer, so Ace decides to fly towards the planet. And soon they come to a large ocean, and then a giant sea monster pops out and crushes the other TIE, while the other one gets hit by it, and crashes into the sea. K-2 admits that this is suicide, but Ace tells him not for long. And they come up to a large island right ahead of them, and then to everyone's surprise the planet's inhabited by dinosaurs! But Astrid explains they're different, and Ace tells her that they're far more ferocious then their Earth cousin's, as he shows some of them. And then Crocodog growls that they're coming up to a abandoned runway, and Ace tells him that's good. And they land on it, and Astra commits they'll be venerable if the Empire sees them, but Crocodog growls and tells her to look up, and an upcoming storm is approaching them. And Ace tells her that the problem's solved. Arriving at Middle Earth Back to Breon and BB-8 they arrived at Earth, and detect Middle Earth. Where he then flies in and crash lands in a swamp. (and at this point, the Lord of the Rings theme begins playing). And Breon hops out of his cockpit, BB-8 starts to come out of his port but then he slips and falls off the shuttle and into the murky water. Breon calls for BB-8, but doesn't respond, but after calling him again, BB-8 pops out of the water. As Breon asks him if he's okay but then BB-8 sinks back into the water and Breon calls out for him. After a few seconds, he gets spit out of the water and crashes on the land. And Breon asks him if he's alright, BB-8 confirms yes, and Breon doesn't know what he's doing here, as BB-8 spits some water out. On Manacore's ship/Breon meets Gandalf Later we see some flashbacks of Brian's life, and the events of The Beginning Adventure, as someone calls to Manacore which reveals he was dreaming. As Manacore steps out from his quarters, and asks the Inquisitors what is it. And Brandy tells him that they're hiding on the Earth-like planet Prehistory, and Daphne tells him that the dinosaurs are more dangerous than the ones on Earth. But before she can finish, Manacore tells her that dinosaurs are not his concern, and that he wants them alive, regardless how dangerous the planet is, and they agree. Later, back on Middle-Earth, Breon his set up a small campsite for himself and BB-8. As tells BB-8 that he feels like he's seen Middle Earth before, and maybe, then a voice came from behind as Breon turns around with his blaster drawn only to see a wizard. As Breon reholsters his Blaster, the wizard asks why's he here, Breon explains he's looking for someone. As the wizard points out he has found someone, since he's looking at him. But Breon explains he's searching for someone important as the wizard guesses he's searching for Gandalf. Breon asks if he knows him, but Gandalf tells him he'll meet him later and makes him and BB-8 come to his hut. Exploring Prehistory/Manacore's contact with King Sombra Back on Prehistory, K-2 quotes that Ace has gone crazy, and is out of his mind. Yuna quotes what does it it mean, Ace tells her that he's taking a calculated risk and that if he shuts down the whole entire ship, it would restore the hyperdrive. And asks Crocodog if he's correct, Toaster translates that he is, but if they shut down the whole ship, it may not come back on at all. But one of the rebel soldiers ask what if they put the Lysine contingency, Twilight asks what is that, Ace tells her that is out of question, then one of the soldiers explain that Lysine contingency prevents the ship from leaving and that if it does, the crew will slip into a coma and die. Ace tells him that they're dying, and after a moment of silence Ace tells Crocodog to shut down the ship and he does anyway. Then turns it back on, and then it shows that it work, but Cera tells him that the hyperdrive's still off. But Ace tells her in 3 minutes, he could restore the hyperdrive, but Fishlegs claims he head enough staying in the ship, and decides to go out there, and even Pinkie, and one of the rebels decided to go to. But Ace gives them spacesuits to protect themselves from the heavy rain, and Astra goes to the cockpit and Pinkie says she can't see a thing, and Fishlegs tells Astra if she can see them, and Astra says she does. Then, they go out. Then Ace comes to the cockpit and finds Astra, and then after a few seconds of them talking they kissed! Before being interrupted by K-2 as Ace leaves. Later back to Fishlegs, Pinkie, and the soldier, they find a building. Fishlegs tells Astra that she's seeing this, Astra says she does. And they decided to check it out and noticed some wreckage from the Clone Wars. And they come inside the building, and come to a cloning room, and it reveals that the dinosaurs on the planet were created. Then when Pinkie looks at one of the tubes, she sees one with a raptor head and inspects it, it revels it's real! And the 3 run to a cage room, and they trap the Raptor, but when they run out, the raptor calls for help and they run into a herd of various dinosaurs and caused a stampede as the raptors chase behind them, and they head into the tree's. But then, the Rebel soldier is left behind, and is ambushed and got killed by the raptors! And they set a trap for Fishlegs and Pinkie, and it Pinkie explains that Ace was right, and that they are intelligent. And then, the raptors hear one of them calling, and they run, as one of them snaps the rebels soldier's neck and runs away. As Fishlegs and Pinkie climb down the tree, and head back to the ship. Back with Manacore's ship, he tells the Inquisitors to prepare their men once they arrive at Prehistory. Then an officer tells him that King Sombra is making contact with him. And tells him to move the ship out of the planet, to get a better transmission. He then comes to the kee bad. And asks what is his bedding, Sombra tells him there's a great disturbence in the Force. And Manacore felt it, and Sombra tells him it's the young rebel who destroyed the Destruction Moon. And belives he's the offspring of Brian Griffin. But Manacore tells him that's impossible, Sombra expresses him to use his feelings and fear he could destroy then. But Manacore tells him unless he can be turn, and Sombra agrees it's a good plan, and Manacore will tell him that he will join them, or die. Gandalf reveals himself to Breon Back at Middle Earth, Breon asks the wizard why they can't see Gandalf now. The wizard tells him to be patient THE T-REX!!!! Breon's training/the cave of evil Hiring Leo/Ace's plan Back on Middle Earth/Breon's first failure Back with the Infinity Eagle Breon's visions/Arrival to Cloud City/Meeting the Sailor Scouts Breon leaves Middle Earth/Manacore's trap Breon arrives at Bespin/Ace tortured The carbon freezing chamber/Ace in carbonite! Breon vs. Darth Manacore: Round 1 Escaping from Cloud City/Back with the duel Sylveon explains the truth of Manacore & herself With the Rebel Fleet/"I Thought I Lost You" Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back". *This film marks it's first appearance of The Sailor Scouts, Leo, Gandalf, Breon's ship: The Flying Griffin, and the planet: Prehistory in this film. Scenes *Opening crawl/attack from the Wampa *At Echo Base/Where's Breon? *Escaping from the Wampa's cave/vision of Sylveon *The next morning *The Nightmare Probe Droid/The Nightmare Fleet *Preparing of the battle/The Battle of Hoth *Escaping from Hoth *The chase/landing on Prehistory *Arriving at Middle Earth *On Manacore's ship/Breon meets Gandalf *Exploring Prehistory/Manacore's contact with King Sombra *Gandalf reveals himself to Breon *THE T-REX!!!! *Breon's training/the cave of evil *Hiring Leo/Ace's plan *Back on Middle Earth/Breon's first failure *Back with the Infinity Eagle *Breon's visions/Arrival to Cloud City/Meeting the Sailor Scouts *Breon leaves Middle Earth/Manacore's trap *Breon arrives at Bespin/Ace tortured *The carbon freezing chamber/Ace in carbonite! *Breon vs. Darth Manacore: Round 1 *Escaping from Cloud City/Back with the duel *Sylveon explains the truth of Manacore & herself *With the Rebel Fleet/"I Thought I Lost You" Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (for the opening crawl) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - Vision of Obi-Wan (when Breon sees the vision of Sylveon) #(during the search for Breon and Ace) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - Battle of Hoth # # # # #Pokémon Heroes - Zanner & Lions' Theme (Annie & Oakley's Theme) the Empire lands on Prehistory to search for the Infinity Eagle #Jurassic Park III - Cooper's Last Stand the T-Rex attacks # # # # # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Grievous Speaks to Lord Sidious (when Leo arrives) # # # # # #Stuart Little - Central Park Chase (when the Inquisitors chase Breon) # #(during the duel between Breon and Manacore) # # # #I Thought I Lost You (for the end credits) Category:Movies Category:Breon Centered Works Category:Projects made by Hiatt Grey